


【哈德】一个段子

by Nine_gem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine_gem/pseuds/Nine_gem
Summary: 一个过时的段子
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	【哈德】一个段子

布莱斯给你发了语音说他今天又泡了几个妞，虽然你最后只回了他一个滚，但你全都听完了。潘西又对着你的脸发花痴，你虽然不喜欢她这样花痴，但是你却没有推开她，甚至还邀请她下一次舞会做你的舞伴。就连罗恩，他经过你身边的时候，你都不会骂他。为什么，我只是给你传了个千纸鹤，你把它揉碎了就算了，还把我从魔药课教室里打到天文台，又从那里被打到魁地奇球场，德拉科·马尔福，你凭什么？

小龙：凭你喜欢我！

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用ao3 搬运一下去年写的段子来试试具体操作D


End file.
